


A Period of Distress

by MaxOfTheApocalypse



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Other, Trans Male Character, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxOfTheApocalypse/pseuds/MaxOfTheApocalypse
Summary: Horror swept over Danny as he felt something warm and sticky beneath him when he awoke. Most boys his age would assume it was a wet dream or something of that degree, but most boys his age didn’t have a uterus- Jazz helps her baby brother out with a touchy problem.





	A Period of Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my fanfictions I've shared with others! Feel free to criticize, but please stay constructive as I would actually like to improve my work.

   A Period of Distress

 

    Horror swept over Danny as he felt something warm and sticky beneath him when he awoke. Most boys his age would assume it was a wet dream or something of that degree, but most boys his age didn’t have a uterus. Tears pricked at Danny's eyes, these were always horrible. It had been so long since he'd had a period, why was it happening now? Figuring it was because he'd been unable to sneak testosterone from his parents’ lab lately, he groaned in defeat and made his way to the bathroom. Tampons had always been uncomfortable and embarrassing, so Danny chose a full-day pad and applied it to his boxer briefs. Taking a deep breath and wiping the fresh tears from his face, Danny changed into his day clothes and slowly headed down the stair to the kitchen.  
Excited yelling erupted from the kitchen as Danny's father started on another tangent about ghosts. Maddie was tinkering with a new invention at the table, unfortunately looking to be another weapon, and was spilling ectoplasm into the eggs again. Danny cautiously entered the room, unsure if he wanted to be dragged into the conversation or if the new blaster would activate at random. Neither parents glanced up, and only offered non-committal hums when he greeted them. Frowning, Danny grabbed an apple and left the kitchen. His parents’ negligence to anything that wasn't ghosts was handy every now and then, but usually just hurt. They didn't even know that he was trans, they just forgot he was born female. Not that he minded avoiding that conversation, it just seemed like something odd to forget.  
    After he was sure his parents couldn't see or hear him, he quietly muttered “Going ghost.” Bright rings appeared around his waist, then split and revealed what looked to be a color-inversion of his regular palette. His eyes emitted a bright neon green, and his seemingly translucent form softly gave off the same glow. He now wore a black jumpsuit with a white D on the chest, accompanied by white boots, white forearm-length gloves, and a white belt. Turning intangible, he flew through the roof of Fenton Works and towards the school.  
The wind whipped against his face and the morning air chilled his already frosty skin. He let out a breath of contentment, he always felt right when he was like this. The form he took now was technically his own ghost, so normal biology didn't apply. This was especially relieving due to his situation he discovered that morning. Soon, he caught sight of Casper High’s approaching silhouette. He drifted down behind a nearby wall bordering the school and changed back into the now incredibly uncomfortable Danny Fenton.  
On top of feeling like he was wearing a diaper, he was also in pain and constantly fearing that everyone could tell. All of the normal female reactions, but now from a boy. Anyone finding out about this would be horrifying, the only people in Amity Park that knew he had transitioned were his best friend Tucker and his sister Jazz. Not even his other friend Sam knew.  
Danny kept his head down and eyes glued firmly to his shoes as he quickly made his way to his locker. Once there, he quickly grabbed the books he needed and practically slammed the door shut. As he did, his friends Sam and Tucker arrived behind him. “Woah, you okay Danny?” Sam inquired in a worried tone. “Yeah, that was an aggressive locker slam dude,” Tucker added. Danny whirled around to face them, startled by their sudden presence. “Yeah! Everything's fine, I just thought I heard Dash coming and-”  
“And what Fenturd? Were you just dying to remind me how wimpy you are?” Thank you, Dash, for being a reliable excuse. Danny tried so hard not to laugh at the dying jab; alas, he failed. “What are you laughing at loser?” Dash growled as he shoved Danny back against the lockers. Danny opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, but Sam spoke before he got the chance. “Hey, I wonder how your coach would feel if he found out you bribed some nerds to forge a grade report for him. Three Ds and two Cs seem a bit too low to be allowed to play this season”  
“Who told you about that?” Dash demanded. “I’ve got connections,” Sam replied with a smug grin. Dash shoved Danny's back into the lockers one last time before storming off with a huff. “Looks like you were right. I’m telling you, man, he deserves some ghostly payback,” Tucker remarks with somewhat of a pout. “No, then he’d be no better,” Sam argues with her typical self-righteousness. As Sam and Tucker proceeded to argue the point, Danny herded them to their homeroom. The argument was cut short by the promise of continuing at lunch when Sam had to part ways with them, as homerooms were decided by the students' last names.  
    Mr. Lancer was already calling role by the time Tucker and Danny arrived. Luckily, he had only just started on the B last names. The boys scrambled into their seats, earning a disapproving look from Lancer but no verbal acknowledgment. No longer having any distractions from the aching cramp he was feeling, Danny started to tune out in an attempt to disconnect from the pain. Danny felt a hand fall onto his shoulder, breaking his trance. “Mr. Fenton, I hate to repeat myself. When I call your name, answer me. Next time I’ll mark you absent,” Lancer scolded. Danny mumbled a noncommittal “Yes sir,” and blinked away his blurring vision. He could feel Tucker’s concerned stare but refused to acknowledge it in the hopes that he wouldn’t be interrogated again. About fifteen minutes into the lecture, Danny asked to go to the restroom. Lancer begrudgingly excused him, knowing he would leave the classroom whether or not he got permission.  
Once Danny closed the stall door, he sat down on the toilet lid and held his gut in agony. These aren’t painful for everyone, but he wasn’t so lucky. He held one arm across his lower stomach and rests his head in his free hand. Shortly after, his breath fogged and he heard a loud crash followed by screams. Sighing, he heaved himself up, swaying at the sudden movement. He didn’t bother with his typical battle cry as the familiar white ring manifested around his waist.  
    Of course, it was Skulker, who else would it be? This tin can must show up three to four times a week, I swear. Danny bitterly thought as he flew through the wall and over to him in the courtyard. “Ghost child! This time, I will not be leaving without your pelt draped over my back!” Skulker smugly shouted with malice. Danny groaned, he never learned, did he? Skulker charged for him with an angry shout, but Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him into the device before he even moved a meter. Tucker’s laugh could be heard clearly from the crowd of students along with a few other chuckles joining him. Danny didn’t laugh, he just felt awful. Even in ghost form, he was still nauseous and tired. At least the pain was gone.  
The students began to be herded back into the building and Danny realized he needed to change back before his parents showed up to “handle” the ghostly threat. Using the chaos of the crowd as a cover, he transformed behind a trash bin and merged into the crowd. Arriving back in his class with the other students, he slumped into his seat and let his head drop onto the desk. This was going to be a long and painful day.  
    Pain split through Danny’s head as the final bell rang out through the school. Relief washed over the tired boy as he realized he’d finally be allowed to go home. “Where are we meeting for patrol today?” Tucker asked suddenly, bringing Danny back to the moment. Right. Patrol. Patrol was never exactly enjoyable, but he’d never dreaded it like he did now. “I think we should start at the city limit and work our way in this time, that way we’ll be at Danny’s house when we’re done instead of having to trek back there.” Sam and Tucker debate multiple options of that night’s patrol while Danny does his best not to cry at the thought of being in public any longer. Just as he thought he was about to let out a sob of despair, Sam put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you feeling okay, man? You look terrible. We can handle patrol without you if you’re not feeling well, you know.”  
“Yeah, man. Last time you got sick you almost passed out on patrol. You gotta stop pushing yourself,” Tucker added with a worried look. Considering the offer a moment, Danny shakily nodded his head. He had locked the portal the night before and it didn’t seem like his parents had unlocked it this morning, so there probably wouldn’t be that many ghosts to deal with anyways. Sam and Tucker hugged him goodbye before he made his way over to Jazz’s car.  
Jazz was listening to a podcast when Danny got there and started driving as soon as she heard him click his seatbelt on. “How was school- Danny, are you sick or something?” Jazz asked once she noticed how much paler Danny looked than normal. “School was fine and so am I. It’s just one of those days, you know?” Jazz frowned at him in disbelief but didn’t push the point. She remembered that one of her pads had gone missing that morning when she went to get one, and then looked back over at Danny with a skeptical glare. He was paler, looked miserable, and was hunching over himself while clutching his gut. Could it be a head cold? No, he hasn’t been congested. Surely it wasn’t what she thought, though. Danny had been taking testosterone from their parents’ lab, that would prevent a period from happening. Wouldn’t it? Her curiosity finally won out over her tact, and she asked: “Danny, I know this is an odd question, but are you on your period?”  
    Upon hearing that question Danny paled. How did she know that? If she knew, then did everyone else? Everyone could tell, he was right. At those thoughts, tears started to streak down his face. Jazz glanced over, concerned by the silence, only to see Danny silently sobbing. She gasped and quickly pulled the car over. “Hey! Danny, it’s okay! I didn’t mean to offend you, I just- oh no…” she trailed off as his sobbing started to become audible. Before she was able to speak again, Danny croaked out “It’s true. I am. I couldn’t find a time to get the hormones this month, and now this is happening. I feel like the universe is reminding me that no matter how well I pass or how I feel, I’ll always just be a confused, stupid girl.” Jazz wanted to cry. Her baby brother was feeling like this, and for once she didn’t know how to help. Dysphoria wasn’t as commonly covered in child psychology as one would hope. Despite feeling unprepared, she knew she had to try to console him. “No. You’re my brother, and you always have been.” she asserted, pulling him in for a hug “You just happen to be the strongest boy I know, you go through fighting ghosts and internal bleeding in one day. That’s impressive! And you know, some boys, like you, have periods. That’s just the way it is.” Jazz finished with a sad smile.  
Danny tried his best to fight a smile, the moment didn’t feel like it was supposed to be happy. However, he lost in the end and grinned up at his sister. “Thanks, Jazz. You’re pretty great too.”

 


End file.
